


The Shower

by FootballerInDreams



Series: Meyretzka Family [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballerInDreams/pseuds/FootballerInDreams
Summary: ...a place where sometimes you are caught doing something other than taking a bath!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firetruckyeah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/gifts), [Khalehla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/gifts), [kroos8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroos8/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [La ducha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126760) by [Deiv17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiv17/pseuds/Deiv17)



> Hi guys! This is the first of the Meyretzka Family oneshots that I've done. I know it's too early to do smuts but I have to.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

It has always been a busy day for the Meyer – Goretzka Family. In the morning, Leon has to wake up early to prepare food for his husband and son. Then he will wake Benni up so that the kid will be preparing himself to school. He will also wake Max and the other one will rise up and prepare as well. Leon will be the last one to use the bathroom. They will eat their breakfast together, Max will fix Benni’s food for recess and lunch break while Leon will do the dishes. All of them will leave the house together with Max as the driver. He will stop by first at Benni’s school then the couple will proceed to the Veltins for their training.

After training, and if there are no other matters to tackle of any invitations of hanging out with the teammates, Max and Leon will go directly home but they pick up Benni first from his school then drive straight to their house and have their quality time together like eating dinner or watching movies on Netflix.

After cleaning up everything and putting Benni to sleep, Leon decided that he will take a bath. He went to their bathroom and stripped off from his clothes and stepped in to the shower, closing the shower curtain. As the hot water touches his worn out body, he felt relieved. He grabbed for the shampoo and put some on his hand and scrubbed his head and rinsed. Then he grabbed for the soap and started lather himself with it, closing his eyes in relaxation while humming a song then he felt something warm in his back, then it travels to his chest making his head snap.

“I do hope you don’t mind.” Max said sensually as he continues to roam his hands on his boyfriend’s body.

Leon just kept silent, stopping himself from moaning as his boyfriend continues to massage-slash-tease him. Then he felt a scrubber rubbing his back slowly.

“You like it?” Max asked.

“Mhm.” Leon replied. “Just like that.”

Leon was savoring the moment when he was snapped out of it. Max’s hand were roaming on his thighs and groin making his eyes go wide and turned on as well.

Max noticed the changes in Leon and just smirked continuing what he does to his boyfriend. And without much ado, he trailed his hands on Leon’s hard dick, making the taller one moan loud.

Max was pleased of his partner’s reaction. He started to stroke it. Slow at first then gradually going faster. Because of pleasure, Leon started to support himself by pushing on the wall. His knees are bent and weakening.

“Oh Max! Ugh!”

“Shhh…keep quiet. You might wake Benni up.”

Max continued with his ministration. Leon knees were quivering with pleasure.

“M-ma-max. I’m, I’m gonna…ugh!” Leon tried to speak but the pleasure was too much.

Max continued to be a tease for his boyfriend that he released in grip on the taller man’s dick, earning a moan of frustration from him but Leon gasped again when he felt fingers trying to enter his hole on the backside. First it was one then gradually it went to four. Leon was a mess trying to control his moans from all of his boyfriend’s ministration.

“Max. Please.” Leon pleaded.

“With pleasure babe.” Max replied then turned Leon facing him and kissed him in the lips and Leon gave in.

Their heated session in the shower continued then Max trailed his kisses from his boyfriend’s lips, to his jaw, neck, chest, and abs at the same time massaging Leon’s dick and balls.

“COULD YOU PLEASE PUT IT IN NOW!” Leon whispered angrily and without delay, Max penetrated Leon’s hole forcefully making Leon gasped loudly and cling to Max tightly.

“Gosh Leon, you’re so tight!”

Max started to thrust and pull while looking for a space to stabilize their balance. In the end Leon leaned on the wall and Max tried something to grab on making him open the shower valve and hot water poured into them, making their heated session hotter literally that Max screamed a bit when the water touched his and Leon’s skin.

“M-m—maax! Max! Bae! I can’t! I’m gonna cum!” Leon moaned.

“Me too! Hold on babe!” Max replied heatedly.

Max was thrusted harder to Leon and Leon was screaming and came into his and Max’s stomach and chest. Making himself tight into Max and the shorter one lose it to, screaming to the tightness and pleasure.

They were still recovering from their high when suddenly someone opened the shower curtain. They snapped their heads and widened their eyes in anxiety.

Benni was standing outside the shower, with wide eyes and grips tight on his Erwin stuffed toy as he watches his parents on a very compromising position.

Only the sound of water dripping from the shower can be heard for a few seconds then suddenly Benni screamed, then the couple screamed and the little kid run out of the bathroom.

 

Looks like they’ve got some explaining to do…


End file.
